For the people who already have some kind of anus diseases, using dry toilet paper can be painful. The device can alleviate their pains by water cleaning/air drying their anus area and help healing their diseases. For the people who don't have any anus diseases, this device can be used to achieve better cleaning effects and help prevent various anus diseases to improve health.
This device is simple and can be manufactured inexpensively. It has the potential of “one size fit all” for installation onto different flush toilets. The installation of the device is also easy. It provided possibility for more people to own and use such a sanitary device.
The inexpensive devices that fulfill the similar purpose as those listed in the “References Cited” usually left part of their devices such as nozzles inside the toilet. The present invention provides a device that after the two nozzles are rotated out of toilet, there will be no added obstructions in the toilet to prevent thorough cleaning to the toilet. Basically, after the two nozzles are rotated out of toilet, the toilet returns to its original form.